Islam is one of the most popular religions in the world. According to one of the five pillars of Islam, prayers must be performed multiple times a day. As such, many Muslim individuals have back pain or knee pain due to sitting or kneeling on hard floor surfaces during prayers or other services in mosques (e.g., lectures). The present invention features a novel folding chair device that can provide a more comfortable prayer environment for Muslims. The folding chair device of the present invention is lightweight and easy to fold and unfold. The present invention is not limited to use in a mosque but may be used for any other purposes. For example, the chair device of the present invention may be used by individuals when traveling or by individuals with small living quarters.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.